


You ever wonder why we're here?

by TheBigBadBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Multi, There is plot I swear, lots of deaths near the end ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadBlue/pseuds/TheBigBadBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington is just a normal person like the rest of them. It's not until he falls for a dude and some serial killers show up that he realizes that he's anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One-Hailstones.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One-Hailstones

Tap.

David paused his eating, and turned slightly to look out one of the burger place’s windows. Scanning the sidewalk, he didn’t initially see anything. However, after he squinted a little, he saw a few scattered white, marble-sized balls.

Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…

Now David could see the little hailstones falling from the dark grey clouds above and causing a general panic for the pedestrians below. People scattered, trying to take cover in the awnings of the shops that lined the street. 

David sighed, slightly irritated because now it would take him longer to get back to his apartment complex. It was a Sunday afternoon, so that would only add to the traffic the little desert town rarely received.

After he had finished his burger and paid the waiter, David pulled out his steel gray umbrella, thankful that he had the sense to plan ahead. Unfortunately, he hadn’t planed too far ahead, so he had to walk the mile and a half back to his apartment complex.

David had to gather his strength a bit before he stepped out the door, and once he did, he was plunged into total chaos. People were rushing all around him. It was like being caught in a river, the current pushing him around. Most of the citizens were headed int the burger place to wait out the storm, so it took David a while to finally make his way through the crowd.

Eventually, however he got out and was now walking along a nearly deserted street. Everyone, at this point, had found some means of shelter. The hailstones were a bit bigger now, and David was starting to worry that they might break his umbrella.

"Hey! You! Blondie!" shouted a voice from beside David. David jumped a little at the sudden call. He turned and saw a man standing in a doorway, trying rather unsuccessfully to shelter himself there.

"Yes?" David asked, not sure what to make of the man. He was tall, a bit taller that David, and had skin the color of an espresso. His eyes were a few shades lighter than his skin and he wore an aqua-colored jacket with the hood pulled up over his head.

"Where are you going?" he asked, chocolate eyes hopeful.

"Blood Gulch Apartments," David answered, hearing the suspicion creeping into his own voice.

"No friggin’ way. That’s where I live. No wonder you looked familiar! You’re the guy with the cats, right?"

David nodded.

"Yeah, I live on the floor below you. Hey, any chance we can share the umbrella? I’m kinda stranded in this doorway, and the old lady who lives there said she wouldn’t ‘let any delinquents such as yourself’ inside. Racist."

"Umm, sure. I guess." David was still wary, but this guy didn’t seem like that much of a stranger anymore. Now that David thought about it, he’d actually seen him around the building before. Usually he was with a little kid. "You’re Tucker, right?"

"That’s me," said Tucker. "Well, my real name’s Lavernius, but that name sucks, so I go by my last name. What about you?’

"Um, I’m David. I used to be in the army, so I go by last name as well. So Washington."

"Nice to meet you Washington, " said Tucker, squeezing shoulder to shoulder with the other man so he could fit under the umbrella as well.

"So, the army. Mind talking about it?"

"Why not. Fifteen minutes to the building, we can at least make small talk. I was in a special ops group. Project Freelancer. It got shut down a few years ago and I’m not allowed to tell people too much about it."

"Project Freelancer," muttered Tucker, considering it. "What was it like?"

"Well, you know how at a new school the strongest impression you make is on the first day? It was like that there too. Carolina, the top solider, was known for acing all the tests that were given to her. My buddy Maine was known for knocking out two people for getting in his way. I was known for somehow getting a grappling hook stuck to my balls."

Tucker laughed. A rich, infectious laugh that had Wash giggling a little too.

"Alright, your turn. Who’s that kid that always follows you around?" Washington asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"That’s Junior. He’s four years old now. His mother kinda dumped him on me and left, so I’ve been raising him…"

Wash and Tucker talked all the way back to the building, laughing and swapping stories. They didn’t even notice when the hail stopped.


	2. Chapter Two-Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pool party. Tucker swears he didn't know that Wash can't swim.

Washington stretched on his reclined pool chair, letting the sun's golden rays absorb into his pale, freckled skin. He turned his head slightly to see his friend Lavernius Tucker, dozing on another chair beside him. Tucker was snoring softly, his dark, bare chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Wash's eyes wandered up and down his sleeping companion's body-keeping in mind that he, David Washington is definitely 100% heterosexual. He had to admit, however, that his friend _was_ rather attractive, with his chocolate eyes and-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a screen door opening. Wash turned to see who it was. It was Washington's ex-Freelancer buddy, Carolina, with York trailing a bit behind her. Lina had a plate of veggies in one hand as she walked over to where Tucker and Wash were sitting. The vegetable platter was set with a little clatter on a glass table, which woke Tucker up.

"Huh?" Tucker said, blinking sleep out of his eyes and sitting up. Wash marveled at the way his muscles moved and shifted as he sat up.

"Veggies," said Carolina vaguely. "We'll have sandwiches soon," she added. With that, she turned around and went back inside. Washington was slightly worried for his red-headed friend. She wasn't usually this quiet.

"What's up with her?" David asked York, who had stayed behind to sit with Wash and Tucker by the pool.

York shrugged. "I dunno, man. She and Epsilon got into a fight earlier, but it's a normal thing. I think maybe she's just missing her parents."

"Epsilon can be a total dick sometimes," Tucker yawned, still groggy.

"Then he's being a _big_ dick. Or bigger than usual, anyways."

Wash heard the screen door again, and turned his head to see the Dakota twins and CT striding over to join them.

"Hey guys!" called North, smiling a bit when he saw them.

"'Sup, cockbites," said South as she walked over to the veggie platter and grabbed a celery stalk, dipping it in ranch. CT gave a little wave.

Maine walked in a second later, having to duck to get through the doorframe. He nodded at Wash before dropping his towel and cannon-balling into the pool, completely soaking South. The twin glared at him, and Maine made a noise that could have passed as laughter.

 Much like Tucker's son Junior, Maine was born mute and communicated by sign language or writing for those who didn't know it. Most of Wash's buddies did know ASL, sort of.

"H-hi guys!" Simmons said as he entered the pool area, voice breaking a bit when he saw Maine. Grif was right behind the readhead, looking at something on his phone. The heavier man turned to Tucker.

"Kai took Junior to the mall to get new tennis shoes," he said, eyes never really leaving his phone. Tucker nodded. Grif lived with his sister Kaikaina next to Tucker in the apartment complex, and Kai had almost become like an aunt to Junior in the time that she lived there.

Wash shifted on the chair. He seriously needed to put sunblock on, his skin was so pale it would fry right up in the sun. While he did that, Donut and Caboose arrived.

"Agent Washingtub! I did not know that you were here!" Caboose said excitedly, waving to David enthusiastically.

"Caboose, everyone else is here! We're half an hour late, remember?" Donut reminded the tall man gently.

"Oh yes! So that means Church is here also!" Grif and Simmons exchanged uncomfortable glances, and Wash noted a few others did as well.

Leonard Church was in college two cities away and very rarely visited home. He didn't have much of a family to come back to anyways, it was just his brother Epsilon and half-sister Carolina. He had a fiance who lived near where he went to school, and Washington guesses that alone is enough to keep him there. Caboose was Church's self-proclaimed best friend before he left, and Caboose doesn't exactly take bad news very well.

Carolina came back out of the house, smiling and carrying a plate of grilled cheese. Epsilon was right behind her. It seemed like the two of them had apologized to each other, assuming they did have a fight.

Caboose gasped upon seeing Epsilon. "Church! I knew you were here!" He then proceeded to hug the smaller man, who stiffened. Wash could see everyone holding their breath.

"Oh, hey Caboose," Epsilon and Church being very similar in looks and personality was both a good and bad thing. On one hand, it helped Caboose cope with his friend leaving him. On the other, Caboose got confused really easily. This resulted in Epsilon being constantly called by his last name. "Yeah, I'm here most of the time."

Tucker chuckled a little and looked at Wash. "Looks like he isn't 100% dick after all."

Washington smiled back at him and stood up to stretch out. Before he knew it, there was a foot in his side and he's tumbling into the pool. Everything's blurry and he can't breathe. On instinct, Wash starts flailing his arms around and reaching for the surface. Unfortunately, he can't really...swim.

It feels like he's under the water for half an hour, but really it was only thirty seconds before Tucker realized there was something seriously wrong. He'd expect Washington to leap right back out of the water with a string of insults. When that didn't happen right away, he started getting worried. Lavernius peeked over the edge of the pool to see Wash floundering a bit below the surface. He was way more worried than he'd probably admit.

Wash felt something grab him after a while. Paranoid ex-military instincts made him kick them in the stomach, but the attacker (rescuer?) didn't really react. Soon, they were both at the surface, gasping for air. As soon as Washington caught his breath, he turned to Tucker. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" he made a huffing sound that could pass for laughter. "You were the one about to fucking drown."

"I'm fine, but I think I kicked you in the solar plexus."

"Just shut up and breathe."

The other people at the pool party were mostly staring in shock. Carolina was about to dive in herself, but Tucker had been faster than her for once.

"Sorry for, you know, dropkicking you into the pool. Didn't know you couldn't swim," Tucker said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"It's fine. I'll live, just don't do that again."

"Just kiss already!" someone (Grif?) in the house shouted.

"Fuck off, dude!" yelled Tucker. He rolled his eyes but was smiling. Something about that expression oddly intrigued Washington, but he didn't have time to finish his thought.

Tucker's phone started ringing, going off at the same time as Grif's. "Oh shit, sorry," he mumbled before answering. "Hello?"

Wash could hear the voice on the other end. "Is this Lavernius Tucker, legal guardian of Lavernius Tucker Junior?"

"Uh, yeah. W-what's wrong?"

"I am afraid we have some bad news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! This is mainly a filler to develop some relationships. Also, so sorry this is late!! I just have chronic writer's block, but no more excuses! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a oneshot but then I decided to continue it and now there's plot!


End file.
